


Two First Meetings

by scr3am



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Its a good story just give it a chance, So Oswald and Edward are just friends, Still a good story that took a lot of time to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: Edward and Oswald meet each other once as kids, lose each other, and find each other again as adults.





	1. Part one

December 12, 1991, Part One

Edward was new to Gotham and he didn’t like it. His father was making him start school the next day and Edward thought that that was better to not have to stay with his father for very long during the day. You see, Edward was only six and his mother had died just the year before. He hadn’t known her for long, so he wasn’t very sad about her death. 

Really, all he knew was that this monster formed inside her body and killed her. It really liked to eat her hair because Edward noticed that it was always gone in patches whenever he saw her. He knew that she was sick, but when she said sick, he thought she was talking about having a fever sick. Only, it was a fever that went on for a few months instead of a day.

His father was very sad when he found out about the monster that formed in her. When she died, his sadness became anger. The anger was so strong, his father would often slur his words and come home late, yelling at everything and nothing. The anger got worse and his father started to take it out on Edward, yelling about nonsense. Edward would spend his nights crying in a corner while his father towered over him, hit him, or throw him up against the wall. 

Every day, Edward would go to school with a tear stricken face and sporting new bruises and cuts. Nobody cared. He didn’t have any friends anyway, so it didn’t make a difference. He guessed though, that his classmates were also filled with anger, just like his father because they would push him to the ground and kick him. Some would whisper behind his back. The teachers did nothing to help and sometimes he heard them whisper rude things about him. 

So, he was scared that nobody would like him at his new school. He was afraid that he would forever be alone with no friends. He was afraid the kids would bully him and say, “Why don’t you have a mom? Everyone has a mom. You're not normal, you freak!” like the other kids had. 

Edward’s father didn’t come back from going out that night, or maybe he did and Edward had just fallen asleep. Either way, he was still very scared that night and, like he now always did, he hid in his closet behind all of his clothes, and slept. He woke up every hour/hour and a half. So, in the morning, he was very tired and wished he didn’t have to go to school that day. He wished he could go somewhere safe where people would accept him and get some sleep, for Heaven’s sakes! Was that too much for a six-year-old to ask for? 

Slowly, Edward got up from his place in the closet and got ready for school. He looked in the mirror when he was finished and decided he looked alright for his first day. He wore a green sweater and brown slacks. He combed his hair to the left and put on his big and oversized glasses. He took a deep breath and tried to get all of his nervousness out before he went to school. Of course, it didn’t work and Edward felt like crying. What if they didn’t like him because of how he looked? Would they hurt him just like the other kids had? Would they hate him because he didn’t have two parents? A million questions went through his mind as he walked to go talk to his dad to ask him to take him to school.

When Edward reached his father, he saw that he was asleep on the couch. His right arm was dangling off the couch, holding some sort of bottle that Edward couldn’t pronounce. His father’s mouth was open and drool swept down the side of his face. Edward scrunched his nose. His father must have come home recently. He found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note explaining to his father that he was going to school.

As Edward walked out the front door, he remembered that he didn't know how to get to school. He looked across the street sadly but like magic, he saw a woman and a child walking along the sidewalk. His eyes lightened up and he wanted to jump with joy. He looked both ways before he ran across the snow-covered street. 

Edward pulled lightly on the woman’s dress. The woman looked down at Edward and stopped walking. Edward suddenly felt very nervous, but the woman’s smile comforted him. He stared at her with big eyes. She looked genuinely kind with her blue eyes and blonde hair. She was a bit older than he expected, but Edward learned that the older women got, the nice they become. Well, for some.

“I was- I was uh just wonder- wondering if y-you knew where S-stargaz-z-her El-e-men-tary is…” Edward said. He struggled over a lot of his words and had to break down ‘elementary’ into parts. He blushed with embarrassment and looked down at the concrete. When the woman spoke, however, he looked back up to her.

“Oh yes, I know where that is. I take my little Oswald to school there every day,” the woman spoke. Her voice had an accent but Edward didn’t know which. It didn’t matter, though. She knew where the school was and he smiled brightly. “Why don’t you come with us?” she said and Edward nodded.

Edward gave a small wave to the boy that hid behind the woman’s leg. The boy gave a slight smile and released his hand that grasped his mother to go over to Edward. 

“Hi, I’m Oswald,” the boy- no,  _ Oswald _ said. Edward smiled, because, for once in his life, he didn’t have to introduce himself first. 

“I’m Edward,” Edward told him. 

Oswald was a strange sight. His hair was a right mess with strands hanging down his face. He was considerably shorter than Edward, but that was okay because Edward thought height didn’t matter when it came to making friends. Oswald’s clothing had a few holes in them and looked washed out. His voice was high but not to the point where it sounded like a girl. 

Oswald was the first to speak. “Why are your glasses so big?”

Edward blinked a number of times before a tear fell. He quickly wiped the tear and looked down, shrugging.

“They’re my father’s old glasses. I’ve had them since I was five. I used to have nice ones and they helped my eyesight. They broke one day when a kid pushed me to the ground during school. When I came home, I showed my father the broken glasses. He said, “Too bad. You can have a pair of my old ones. I’m not spending money on a  _ freak  _ like you.” So, I was stuck with old ones…” The words died and Edward was looking out into the distance. His eyes were glazed over and he urged himself to not cry. He didn’t want to seem weak in front of his new friend.

“I never knew my father,” Oswald whispered, his whisper slicing through the silence. “My mother told me he died when I was a baby,” Oswald looked up (Yes, he was that short!) to Edward with sadness coating his eyes, yet a smile on his face. “But why dwell on the past when you can live in the future?” 

Oswald’s voice was soft, reassuring. It was a tone similar to one of an old lady’s that spoke to Edward, but softer  _ because Oswald most certainly wasn't an old lady _ . Edward smiled a little and felt warmth surround his heart. He felt protection. He knew if he was with Oswald, he would be safe, unharmed. 

They stopped walking and Edward noticed they were in front of the school. Edward’s eyes widened and his breathing increased. What would happen to him? Oswald took his hand and gave him a smile. Edward relaxed but was still internally freaking out a bit, so, he kept his eyes trained on the school in front of him. 

“Bye, Mother!” Oswald called to his mother and Edward heard her say goodbye to Oswald. “Breathe. It was scary for me on my first day, too. But you can’t show them that you’re weak. Believe me, they will rip you apart. I mean, not physically but emotionally. I’ve been through that and I will make sure you won’t go through that either. Just smile,” Oswald told him as they were walking into the building.

“First place is the office. We have to know what class you will be in. Then, we can enjoy the rest of the day,” Oswald told him.

“Won’t you be late?” Edward asked. Oswald chuckled.

“The teachers won't even bat an eyelash,” Oswald said to Edward. Edward’s eyebrows rose a little.

They walked through the hallways with smiles on their faces, Edward’s smile a little smaller than Oswald’s. Oswald waved to a few people, only getting a glare in response. When they got to the office, Oswald opened the door and let Edward in. Oswald and Edward waited several seconds before Oswald sighed loudly and tapped on the bell. A man came hobbling out from his office, crumbs covering his mouth.

“Whtdouant?” The man said, his mouth full of an apple fritter as he glared at Edward and Oswald. Edward wrinkled his nose. Someone talking with their mouth full was his biggest pet peeve.

“What?” Oswald asked, alarmed. The man swallowed.

“I said, ‘What do you want?’” the man said, rolling his eyes.

“To take over Gotham.  _ What do you think? _ Help, obviously. It’s Edward’s first day. He needs his class,” Oswald said. Edward saw that Oswald was becoming irritated, so he laid a hand on his shoulder. Oswald seemed to calm down a bit.

“Edward… who? I need a last name,” the man told Edward, the man’s eyes boring into his. 

“N-Nashton. Edward Nashton,” Edward gulped. He hated his last name with a passion. It just reminded him of his father.

“Well, Mr. N-Nashton, your class will be with Ms. Tay. I’m sure your… friend could lead you to there,” the man said. Edward huffed once they got out of the room. Of course, the man would purposefully stutter to humiliate Edward.

“Oh my God! Edward! We have the same class! That means nothing will be in the way of us being friends,” Oswald exclaimed. This made Edward smile.

Oswald led him into the classroom and just like Oswald said, the teacher didn’t even bat an eyelash. Nobody, in fact, looked up to the door opening. Edward thought that was really weird because whenever the door opened at his old school, everyone always looked up. 

Oswald led him to the back of the class which had the only two seats open. Edward’s eyes widened. Wasn’t the back of the class the place for the bad kids? The kids who passed notes to each other while the teacher talked, who made spitballs and spit them to other kids, the kids who fell asleep in the middle of a lesson… the kids that usually hurt Edward for no other reason than joy. 

“Oswald?” Edward asked. Oswald stopped walking and looked back at him, a smile on his face. “Do we-do we have to sit in the back?” Edward mumbled, his head downcast, refusing to meet Oswald’s eyes.

“Well, it’s the only place with open desks, but, I guess we can go sit in the library since it has a table,” Oswald suggested. Edward looked up from the ground and smiled at Oswald.

As they walked over to the library, a kid suddenly blocked their way. Edward’s eyes widened and he felt Oswald pulling him back. He quickly looked over to Oswald and saw that he was glaring at the other kid. But, as he was about to turn back to the other kid, he saw a glint of fear in his eyes. 

Edward looked at the kid and felt like he was an insect being observed under a microscope. The kid was tall, taller than Edward. His hair was a mullet and he had hatred in his eyes. A hatred that looked like he wanted to kill. Edward quietly gulped. The kid’s clothes didn’t help him look even a little kind. He wore a studded leather jacket, tight skinny jeans, and a black shirt that had an odd face with the word ‘Misfits’ at the top.

“Oh looky here… the little queer has got his newest possession. I wouldn't bother hanging out with that anomaly if I were you,” the kid smirked. Oswald looked like he wanted to punch the kid in the face.

“Don’t - don’t call Oswald that! You’re a headbanging airhead that is the teacher’s pet and thinks he can do just whatever he wants does not give you the right to treat Oswald like that!” Edward retorted in frustration. The kid raised an eyebrow and Edward felt like dying in a hole. The damage was already done and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Well, well, well… John Doe has a feisty side. Tell me, you twerp,” his voice lowered, “do you even think for a  _ second _ that you could win? Did you honestly believe the lies you were telling yourself when you thought that you could be better than me?” the kid said. Edward suddenly became frightened as the kid took a step closer. Edward saw the kid’s hand starting to clench.

“N-no I-I—” Edward was cut off.

“Kevin, back off. I get that you hate me, but don’t you dare take your hate out on Ed. It’s not his fault he likes to tell the truth,” Oswald said. Oswald’s voice was so calm, it scared Edward. His fright vanished when Oswald gave Edward a small smile.

Without another word, Kevin pushed Edward to the ground and walked away. Edward groaned and got up. Edward saw Oswald glare at Kevin’s back before Oswald’s eyes turned worried and looked over to Edward.

“Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Oswald asked him as he rushed Edward to the table at the library.

“I’m fine. It was just a shove. I’ve had worse,” Edward told him.

“He still shouldn’t have done that,” Oswald mumbled. 

After that brief conversation, they listened to the teacher drone on and on about useless nonsense that they were probably never going to use in the life. It felt like forever until they were free. Well, at least to Oswald it felt that way. To Edward, he was caught in the fascination of the life cycle. Oswald didn’t understand Edward’s fascination with it, or anything science or math related, but he was happy for his friend. Oswald did raise a light-hearted questionable eyebrow, however when Edward perked up when the teacher said ‘death’ to end the human life cycle.

As lunch came around, Edward felt slightly out of place. He didn't know how to make lunch for himself, but that was only one part of his problem. The other part was that he had forgotten to. So, he sat at the table in the lunchroom with Oswald.

“Where’s your lunch, Eddy?” Oswald asked him. Edward shrugged. 

“I forgot to make it,” Edward said.

“ _You_  forgot to make it? Isn’t that your  _ parent’s  _ job?” Oswald asked. He seemed genuinely shocked at Edward’s statement.

“My dad was asleep,” Edward’s answer was short.

“What about your mom?” Oswald asked. Edward looked away and didn't answer Oswald. Oswald didn't delve into the topic after that.

Oswald shared his lunch with Edward because he didn't want his friend to starve. Edward was grateful to have a friend like Oswald. At lunch, they talked about all sorts of things. Things like their favorite show, color, and everything in between. They actually spent more time talking than eating. 

As lunch came to a close, the students got restless about having to go back to class. Oswald slumped in his seat and sighed. He  _ really _ hated class. Edward, on the other hand, thought of all the new things they were going to learn. 

“I’m glad we only have thirty more minutes before we leave to go home,” Oswald whispered as they walked back to their classroom.

“Hey!” the kids flinched. “No talking, back of the line!” Ms. Tay practically yelled. Oswald rolled his eyes.

Edward didn’t care that Ms. Tay just yelled at them. He cared there were  _ only thirty minutes left. _ There were two reasons why he didn't want school to end. Those reasons being 1. There was so much more to learn and 2. He didn’t want to go back home. Going back home meant facing his father, and that was a thought that made him go a little pale. 

When they entered the classroom, Edward sat at the library table quickly and waited for the teacher to continue teaching. When ten minutes passed and Ms. Tay hadn't taught them anything, he looked over to Oswald and raised an eyebrow.

“Ozzy, why isn’t Ms. Tay teaching us anything?” Edward asked. Oswald looked up from his homework that was given to them.

“She’s not teaching us anything because it’s homework time. We are supposed to work on our homework for the rest of class,” Oswald told him like he was speaking to a small child, which, technically, he was.

Edward bit his lip before speaking. “But, I’ve already finished.”

“Read,” said a voice from behind him. He turned around quickly and nodded at Ms. Tay who seemed to come out of nowhere. She took his paper from off his desk and when to her desk to look over it.

Edward picked up a book and began to read. He found it extremely hard to read when all he could hear was the ticking of the clock. ten minutes, five, four, three, two, one, zero… The bell rang and the class erupted into cheers. Everyone but Edward quickly got up and packed their things. 

When Oswald and Edward walked out of the school building, they waited for their parents. Oswald didn't have to wait long, only five minutes. Oswald asked if Edward wanted company as he waited but Edward told him, “It’s alright, go home, I’ll be fine waiting by myself.” 

After Oswald left, Edward brushed off the snow from the porch, sat down,  and pulled his worn jacket closer to him. 10 minutes passed, those ten minutes turned into thirty minutes, an hour, and finally an hour and a half. Edward was alone as he waited, everyone already long gone. He was freezing and felt like crying, wishing he had followed Oswald and his mother until he found his way home. He was about to get up and start trying to find his way back before he saw his father approach him.

“What the  _ Hell _ is your problem?!” His father yelled at him. Edward was grabbed roughly by his arm and practically dragged.

“You’re hurting me,” Edward said quietly. His father stopped walking and turned to face him. Edward looked up fearfully. His father glared at him.

“I do not care if I am hurting you or not! I had to get up from a fucking hangover and walk all the way over here!” Edward’s father grabbed his arm again and started to drag him home once more. 

When they got home, Edward’s father slammed the door shut. He threw Edward against the wall and Edward slid down to the floor and hid his face in his knees. He was crying when he was forced up from the ground. 

“You insolent piece of trash! You are a selfish little brat who doesn’t think about anyone but himself! All you do is ask for me to not hurt you! All you do is eat, sleep, and cry!  _ Will you just stop for once _ ? Stop your tears, your whining, your voice,  _ your heart _ ,” His father sounded so annoyed, angry, and irritated at the same time. 

Edward’s eyes widened as his father glared at him. Edward tried to escape his father’s grasp but there was no use. His father kept yelling about how much he hated Edward as Edward sobbed. Every once in a while during his speech, he would slap Edward. 

“Please. Please stop. Please,” Edward said weakly. His voice broke as he talked, and with each word, tears fell. 

His father stopped shouting and stared at Edward for what felt like forever. His glare never softened, but his grasp did. He let go of Edward and walked away towards his room. Edward stood there and stared at his father’s retreating back before he fell to the ground. He wiped away blood from his lip, brought his knees to his chest, and cried silently. 

Edward was then moved out of Stargazer Elementary and into Hilltop Elementary the next day. He didn’t see Oswald for a long time.


	2. Part Two

April 6th, 2015, Part Two

The second time he met Oswald, he was no longer the little seven year old he once was, but now a full grown man. He was just minding his business in the GCPD until he spotted a man. Not just any man, but the man he thought he would never see again. It took him a few moments to place the man’s face. When Edward did realize who he was. His eyes widened and he tried to subtly follow Oswald until he was close enough to strike up a conversation.

“Can I help-” Oswald started but cut his own words off mid-sentence to stare at Edward. Edward smiled a little as Oswald’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you look familiar?”

“Hello, _ Oswald _ ,” Edward said quietly, his voice full of excitement. 

“That’s Mr. Cobblepot, to you. I have no idea who you are and only my friends call me Oswald,” Oswald glared a little at Edward.

“You don’t remember me? Here, I’ll give you a hint. December 12, 1991,” Edward told him.

Oswald looked deep in thought as he stared at Edward, trying to place where he had seen Edward’s face. Edward just stood there, beaming. He couldn’t believe that he found Oswald again, after all this time. He couldn’t believe he found his  _ only friend _ after all this time. 

“I have no idea who you are,” Oswald told him. Oswald’s eyes traveled to Edward’s name tag but glared at it as it only gave the letter of his first name and his full last name. Oswald had never met anyone with the last name of ‘Nygma’ before in his life.

“Have you ever gone to Stargazer Elementary before?” Edward asked him. Oswald’s eyes widened slightly.

“How did you know that?” Oswald demanded. 

Edward’s smile grew wider before he spoke. His voice sounded absolutely gleeful.

“I used to go there with you. Well, for only a day. You were my only friend. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was snowing and it was my first day at Stargazer. I saw you and your mom walking and I asked if she knew where the school was. She said yes and asked if I wanted to join you guys. So, we walked to school as you and I talked, introduced ourselves. 

“You gave me tips for surviving the school, like, don't show them weakness. After you came with me to the principal’s office to get me signed in, we went through the school day, inseparable. I didn’t want to sit in the back of the classroom so we went to the library because it had tables. 

“You shared your lunch with me because I didn't have one and even offered to stay with me after school until my dad came to pick me up. I declined,” Edward smiled at Oswald and held out his hand. “Hello Oswald Cobblepot, I am Edward Nygma, formerly known as Edward Nashton.”

Oswald stared at Edward with surprised wide eyes. His guess for Edward remembering all of that was most likely because of photographic memory. He let Edward’s words process before the memories came back. Oswald ignored Edward’s hand and hugged him tightly like he would disappear at any moment. They hugged for a few minutes before letting go.

“Hello, Edward. Call me Oswald.”


End file.
